


A Fair Day For Mayhem

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [30]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Addams Family spend some time at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Day For Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

Micah had been so excited when she heard that the fair was coming to town. The family weren’t as excited, they knew that it wouldn’t be their type of carnival. They had agreed to attend however when Micah had insisted that she was going, with Death as her only companion if necessary. It wasn’t that the family didn’t trust Death or Micah for that matter, but rather that they wanted to be there for whatever mayhem that they caused.

The fair when they arrived was full of screaming children, yelling for toys and sweets. Micah led the group with Death invisible at her side. David, Pubert and What fell into a line behind them with the ‘adults’ bringing up the rear. The group was certainly impressive to say the least, and the other patrons were glancing at them from the corner of their eyes and trying to keep out of their way.

Micah dragged Death with her to one of the stalls, insisting that he win her an octopus. The family watched as Death tried to placate her, explaining that as he was invisible he couldn't win her one. Upon seeing her disappointment he immediately offered to steal her one to her horror. She wanted the octopus but stealing it wouldn't appease her sense of sportsmanship. In the end he managed to convince her that winning the octopus would be more rewarding if she won it herself. As she was too short to see properly over the counter she quickly convinced her brother to let her sit on his shoulders. It didn't take much convincing, to be honest she threatened him; she knew what he was hiding under his bed that he didn't want their parents to know about. 

Micah picked up the crossbow, her mother handing the man behind the counter enough money for one go on the stall, and she lined her brother up for the optimum position for her to hit the targets. David complied easily, having gone through this sort of thing before in games against their uncle. Loading the arrows into the crossbow was done with practised ease, even though they weren't real arrows, only children’s toy ones. She completed the task set before her easily, much to the man’s astonishment and began to name what she wanted as a prize. Picking out the octopus the man behind the counter of the stall began to disagree with her choice, trying to point her towards a goldfish or something else boring.

Much to the man's displeasure Micah would not be swayed, and when the man began to complain about the amount of care and attention that an octopus needed that she would not be able to give Pugsley stepped in. "I assure you that my cousin is more than capable of the care of an octopus, she has tended to mine before."

The man looked sceptical, and Wednesday took it upon herself to solve all the problems that the man was causing. Micah was very unimpressed with the goings on at the fair, she had won a prize and the man was determined to take her eye off the prize she wanted. "My dear sir," Wednesday began, her voice more chilling than a winters breeze, "We shall be taking the octopus as my cousins prize, the care of the creature is no longer your concern, we are more than capable of seeing to its needs."

The man was very disgruntled, but at the look that Wednesday gave him and the cold chill that he felt through his body as a result of Death looming over him looking his most menacing, he handed over the octopus hoping that the family would leave and the strange chill that came over him would follow. The family did leave, all but the little girl who seemed to be waiting for something. A mere second later he was sure he knew what she had been waiting for, but there was no way she could have known what was going to happen. 

The family had begun to walk away when he felt the chill come over him even more, and he felt two hands on his shoulders, cold hands, and an even colder voice whispered in his ear, "I am watching you." When he had turned though to dislodge the hands and tell whoever it was to get out of his stall there was no-one there. He whipped back to the young girl who now had a satisfied look on her face as she walked off towards her family, her hand held out like she was holding someone’s hand, but there was nobody else with her. He was sure that he heard her thank the air beside her, but he really didn't want to think about, preferring to hope that the little girl was mad rather than in communication with Death.

"It wasn't a problem, Micah dear. I enjoyed it, it's not often that I get the chance to play with mortals like that, your cousin Tharmus and his team seem to dislike my methods of doing so for the most part." Death spoke sombrely, as if the fact that Torchwood would not let him play was one of the highest crimes they could commit.

"I can speak to them for you if you want." Micah spoke clearly, her voice full of seriousness at the idea of speaking to Torchwood on behalf of her friend.

"It's okay dear, I have spoken to them now, we have reached an understanding of sorts." Death replied, before hurrying her along to catch up with the rest of the family who had all gathered at the dodgems were Morticia was doing a headcount.

"Micah, are you and your friend willing to share a car?" She asked loudly, not caring about the odd looks she got when people noticed Micah standing alone.

"Of course, Auntie." Micah replied, looking the picture of innocence, a sure sign to the family that she was planning something.

"Perfect," Morticia replied before turning to the attendant, "We'll take thirteen cars please."

The attendant looked at her, having obviously counted the group and looked confused, but did as he was asked, showing them to thirteen empty cars as the rink emptied from the last game. He watched in bewilderment as they filed into cars, the last one seemingly empty, before going back to letting others onto the rink. When he set the cars to go he watched in horror as the car that he thought was empty started doing the most outrageous stunts, driven by an obviously experienced hand, that was in fact just a hand.

The hand was being matched in skill by the car that held the little girl who seemed to be sat back doing nothing as the car drove itself. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head, cars didn't drive themselves and hands didn't drive cars. He did a quick scan of the rink and was utterly perplexed the two boys and the thing that looked like a bunch of hair seemed to be trying to wreck each other’s cars, that was pretty normal for the game and totally acceptable, the fact that they were joined by a group of adults was a bit more surprising, the woman and the other hairy thing were chastising the children about something while they tried to ram their cars. The other car involved in the skirmish contained a bald headed man and an old woman who was cackling in glee as she was driven around the rink like a mad woman. 

The two teenagers were trying to corner the other users literally; they had backed them mostly into one corner of the rink so that their family had the run of it. A couple of adults were racing each other round the outside of the rink, and the other couple, the woman who had spoken to him and what he presumed was her husband, seemed to be attempting to tango in the cars in the middle of the rink. He was stunned at the madness of it all and was glad when the ride was over. Hopefully the family would leave, he didn't think that he could stand to watch them take another shot, it was strange and bizarre and too early in the day without any alcohol to have to deal with it.

Micah sprinted off the ride, her brother and cousins only just managing to keep up, while Death kept a steady pace at her side. The adults were once again left to trail behind them, after they had managed to pry Grandmamma from the dodgems. Micah kept glancing around the fair, looking for something, but what they had no idea. She appeared to deflate when she couldn't find whatever it was that she was searching for, before finding a second wind as she dragged Death towards an attendant at a concessions stand.

At the stand she purchased four small cones of candyfloss, giving her brother and her cousin’s one and keeping the other for herself. She also bought one large candyfloss cone that she proudly presented to Death. It was blatantly obvious to everyone that if they wished to remain inconspicuous or at least less conspicuous then Death should not be wandering around invisible with a large cone of candyfloss appearing to be floating in mid-air. None of the family minded the odd sight, or rather normal sight to them anyway, they were used to invisible beings after all. Micah was a sight to behold as she marched towards what looked like a ‘haunted’ house, candyfloss in hand, another floating just to the right of her head.

The haunted house was disappointing to say the least and after a quick tour of it, they were thrown out because Micah was scaring the staff, they headed to the area that had been set up for picnics. Gomez and Fester made quick work of laying a black and grey chequered blanket on the ground and soon the family was sat around to enjoy lunch as prepared by Grandmamma. Any cookies that Grandmamma may have packed mysteriously disappeared just as soon as Death sat down next to Micah, but he wasn't admitting anything and none of the family were in the mood to try and force a confession from him.

While they ate Micah discussed with her brother and cousins her plan for the last thing she wanted to see at the fair, the petting zoo. She was thoroughly disappointed with the small selection of animals that petting zoos always kept, some small animals maybe a cow or a donkey if you were lucky, and her classmates thought they were amazing,. Micah had an idea to make the whole experience much more interesting though, something that her compatriots were more than happy to help with.

They had been inside the area cordoned off for the petting zoo for less than a minute before the screaming started, the attendant shrieking at them to leave, and to leave the animals alone. Micah had decided that the animals should be put to work of some sort and had instructed the others to that affect. What was tormenting the donkey, trying to get it to follow him and carry the weight that was a sheep that was sat on its back.

Pubert was trying to convince the chickens to lay some eggs, even going so far as trying to demonstrate what they had to do, while David unsuccessfully tried to milk the cow. Micah stood back a small smile on her face, she knew that she could make the petting zoo more interesting. The attendants trying to get them to leave or trying to get the animals back as they should be were entertaining as they clearly had no idea what to do in such a situation.

As they were escorted back to the entrance of the fairground by security dressed as a clown, Micah let a smirk rest on her lips. "Thank you," she spoke quietly, there was no need to shout after all, Death was at her side, "I had a very nice time, the drama and tragedy was perfect, especially when the man had to hand over the octopus."

"You’re welcome," the reply was just as quiet, "After all what is a fair without a little bit of mayhem."


End file.
